1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications systems, and, in particular, to various techniques for enhancing the quality of service on wireless communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telecommunications technology has been widely adopted for voice applications. Currently, wireless telecommunications technology is gaining momentum in the telecommunications industry for other wireless applications as well, such as data communications. However, voice and data applications place different demands on wireless networks, and require different strategies for ensuring a high quality of service (QoS).
Moreover, wireless networks are beginning to migrate to Internet Protocol (IP) networks for their underlying infrastructure. IP networks have certain advantages over present wireless networks. For example, it is easier to deploy IP networks. In addition, IP networks are more cost-effective in providing wireless services.
Traffic on Internet Protocol (IP) networks, such as the Internet or Intranets, is growing at an exponential rate, as peoples' lives become more tightly interconnected with these networks. Thus, the ability to keep connected with IP networks while mobile is highly desirable. The present invention provides a number of features and functions that enhance the quality of service (QoS) available on IP networks.